The present invention is directed to a rim shot segment adapted to be connected to a drum and more specifically to an arcuate strip of plastics material secured against the inside of the drum hoop against the drum head and extending upwardly above the top edge of the hoop.
In the art of drumming, a well known technique is to strike the drum sticks against the hoop or rim of the drum to achieve a clicking sound. Since the drum sticks are usually constructed of wood and the hoop or rim of the drum of metal, the drum sticks rapidly become dented and/or splintered as a result of using the rim shot technique.
It is old and well known in the art to modify the configuration of the metal hoop or rim of the drum in order to minimize damage to the drum sticks when striking the rim. Such modified hoop constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,120 to Ludwig et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,227 to Slingerland, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,289 to Kester, Jr. While such hoop configurations tended to minimize the damage to the wooden drum sticks, a considerable amount of damage still occurred to the drum sticks and the rim shot sound still tended to have a generally harsh metallic click.